


The Melody At Night With You

by thenolifequeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenolifequeen/pseuds/thenolifequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing someone important, a woman named Hange might be able to give Levi back something he thought he had lost. This story follows Levi as he tries to heal his broken heart, and the stories of the people around him in the so called Capital of the Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melody At Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my mind for ages, growing and longing to be shown to the world; and I had written this first chapter a long time ago (with the help of my beta Morgan, whom I miss dearly. Morgan where are you? Come back :c ), but never seemed to be quite satisfied with it. But now, apparently I am, and that's why I'm posting it. It might take a long while for me to update it, since I need to be inspired to write and inspiration comes in short these days, but I'll try my best.  
> I know the tags may seem a little depressing for now, but I swear this will be a fanfic with a happy ending. I will need to add more tags as the story advances, but if you wanna know what I have in mind, let's say all the snk kids will appear as that, kids, and they will participate in an orchestra. I will focus more on the BRA trio though.  
> Another thing that I must mention, is that English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake you might encounter.  
> Feel free to tell me your thoughts and headcanons in the comments section or at my blog (I'll put it at the end notes).  
> Thank you for your time reading this, and enjoy!

The first year passed by in a blur of alcohol and pain. 

After that big incident that followed Petra’s death, he couldn’t even think of listening or even playing music. He hated the thought of enjoying himself without her. But he loved music. No matter what, it was a part of his life, a part of himself. Losing both important things was too much, so alcohol helped him forget. The days turned into a short haze, the pain only leaving him when he was in the blissful arms of Morpheus.

The second year, everything felt ten times worse than the year before; her absence more evident when he looked at the disarray of his apartment, hating what it had become. It was in compounded pain and loneliness that, in a split second of weakness, he found himself trying to pathetically end his life. Luckily Erwin managed to make it in time to take him to the hospital and Levi lived to tell the tale.

This new third year, he promised himself things would be different. They had to be. He didn’t want Erwin to worry about him anymore, and slowly, he wanted to stop drinking, to have a healthier life. Petra wouldn’t have wanted him to waste his life away. A walk outside would do the trick, at least for the day, and luckily, it wasn’t raining. A favorable change that was most welcome, since it had been pouring buckets for the last three days. He decided to take it as a good sign. Yup, he was finally getting in the right track, and everything was going to be just fine. It had been months since he last set foot outdoors. And with that in mind, after getting himself ready, he ventured into the afternoon of the busy city known as Rose. 

Rose’s passion for music was known worldwide, mentioned usually as its capital. The Philharmonic Orchestra of Rose was ranked as the best of the best. People came from different corners all over the world just to listen to them perform, or for a chance to be a part of it. And Levi had wasted that opportunity. He had royally screwed it up; but he had no regrets. He made a choice, and that choice could not simply be undone, nothing could change it.

Leaving those thoughts for another time, Levi wandered around the town, re-familiarizing himself with its ambience; and, without his noticing, his legs took him to the site of the fateful accident. He hadn’t been present when it happened, but his imagination might as well have fed him enough horrible scenarios to last him a lifetime. No. He had wasted enough of his time moping around thinking of the past, he had to move on. He had to. For Erwin, and most importantly for her.

The park was as boisterous as he could remember: kids playing, parents watching over them, people walking their dogs or exercising… And next to the park there was a beautiful musical instrument store; S & B read the wooden sign above it. He didn’t remember seeing it before; but of course, he never noticed much from his surroundings when he was with Petra, for all he could see was her. Besides, being the capital of the music, he was pretty sure Rose had music shops popping up everywhere, all the time. Maybe this one was new. 

The main attraction in the shop’s window was a stunning upright piano. Levi crossed the street when no car came and walked right up to it. He stared at it through the glass for at least ten seconds, marvelling at its beauty before hastily going into the store. He glanced around awkwardly and saw a room full of various instruments and no attendants. He moved toward the piano standing grandly in the window and tentatively touched a single key. He breathed in as it lingered in the air, revelling in the sound, like a man who's spent days in the desert without a single drop of water and finally finds an oasis. 

He sat down on the stool and his hands fell, practiced, on the keys and with the first few notes, started playing like it hadn’t been a day since he last played his favourite instrument. He knew the song perfectly, every note, every silence, engraved in his heart… But this was the first time he ever truly brought it to life. He wasn't even done with the first part, when a cello joined in perfect synchrony. 

He was surprised, but without a single pause, he carried on. Both instruments in flawless harmony, created something that seemed out of this world. It hid a subtle sadness, a feeling of letting go... and something he had to learn to live without. His loved one had left him, alone and in the dark. He hadn't realise just how much he depended on her bright spirit to cheer him up; and no matter the efforts put by the people that cared about him to make him feel better, there was something inside of him that from that moment on, was broken beyond repair. But there was nothing he could do, their future together was ripped from their hands, leaving only pain, and sooner or later he had to learn to let go. This song for her was his way of telling her he was trying to recover, and his goodbye.

The song didn't last much longer, and when he finished playing and sat back, he blocked out everything else. It was just him and the piano, the cello momentarily forgotten. The sound of someone else's soft sniffling pulled him out of his reverie and when he turned around to see who had so quickly catch on what was in his heart, there was a tall brunette woman standing next to the cello that accompanied his song, some steps behind him; her glasses fogged with a few stray tears that had dropped onto her lenses, and was trying to wipe them clumsily with the sleeves of her shirt.

He got up quickly, eyes wide as he suddenly felt like a caged animal, and tripped on the stool, letting it land on the floor with a thud. The noise froze him in place and left him unknowing of what to say or do. He was scared. He hadn’t performed for anyone in three long years, and what he had played was such a private and intimate melody, that he felt naked and exposed, vulnerable. The woman was confused, but did her best not to make any sudden movements in case the man had a serious phobia to people, or women.

“Hey… I-I loved that. It was exquisite. And even though it held within it a sad and broken tale, the amount of emotion you poured into it was superb. It felt like something completely out of this world,” she said quickly but calmly as she took a tentative step toward him, afraid he would leave her despite her best efforts to seem amiable. When he didn’t move, she took another and kept inching until she was right in front of him. Only then did he come out of his small trance and turned to leave through the front door. “Please don’t go.” With a small voice the words left her lips softly, as she took a hold of one of the short man’s sleeves. She felt drawn toward him; something told her she needed him in her life. She was unsure of what it was herself, but it was there anyway and it shined through her as she stared at him, almost pleading.

After a short moment of silence between them, she realised she still held him by his sleeve and let it drop, completely ready for the man to leave. But he didn’t move an inch, surprise etched clear on his face as he gaped at her. Another long second passed that made her feel as if it was the same something she didn’t understand that kept him there as well.

But it felt too soon when he finally turned his head away. “I’m… I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to go,” he whispered, almost regretful as he avoided her gaze. He stared at his hands instead. It had been ages since he last felt the thrill of playing the piano, but of course he hadn’t forgotten it. The way the woman reacted to his music was close to the way his Petra did all those years ago, even what she said was similar. That was what had shocked him the most. There was something special about this woman who stood there looking as if she hadn’t had a shower in days. A tiny spark of hope tugged at him, turning him around again. “I’ll come back sometime, just… Not right now. I need some time to figure out some things, but I liked that piano,” he admitted, staring fondly at the instrument behind him.

The woman’s lips parted in the biggest smile he had seen in a while. Not like Petra’s but unique and warm in a way he hadn’t known was possible. She had something green in between her teeth, probably oregano or parsley. God, didn’t this woman brush her teeth after having lunch?

“Oh, I’d absolutely love to have you back! My name is Hange, nice to meet you.” She beamed at him, her smile never leaving her. She wore a green plaid shirt, jeans, and a pair of long brown boots. Behind her was the counter with a closed laptop and a few books sitting on top. A light yellow sweater hung on the chair and five drawings adorned the wall behind it. They were crayon colourings of a woman and a boy, a boy with another boy and a girl, one even featured a blonde man with a moustache. Some even had dried flowers glued to them. Quite an artist, he thought, as Hange turned to look where he was. The woman was probably her. She didn’t interrupt him as he took a good look at them before sighing and introducing himself as Levi.

“Do you like them? Bertie made them! He’s my son,” she blurted out, turning back to face him and still grinning madly.

“Oh, a son.” He suddenly felt down and wasn’t aware that he had spoken out loud. But he was surprised when that thought flitted across his mind. What was he thinking? Wake up, Levi. He was not in any condition to have a love interest, at least not before the pain had subsided a little more. It was completely out of the question. Besides, her dubious hygiene habits would be something difficult to live with.

Abruptly, a boy of about nine or ten years old came running into the shop like a wild summer storm.

“Mom, mom! Guess what happened today! I got my first Valentine’s day cards ever! Reiner and Annie-” He stopped mid-sentence, noticing the unfamiliar man with his mother and blushed, running to hide behind her. Well, they certainly looked alike. They shared a nose and tan skin tone.

He had forgotten it was soon to be Valentine’s day. A day that would have previously bring him happiness but not anymore.

“Woah there, Bertie! Don’t be shy! Say hello to my friend Levi here. He plays the piano deliciously.” She insisted the boy should greet him, coaxing him out of his hiding place.

“He- hello Mr. Levi. Nice to meet you,” he mumbled nervously in an almost inaudible voice.

Setting aside all previous thoughts, Levi knelt down to Bertie’s eye level and extended his hand. “Hello there, Bertie, nice to meet you.” And because he felt his conversation running dry, and the kid hadn’t taken his hand yet, he added “You know, I like your drawings over there. You have some amazing skills, Bertie,” he disclosed with a genuine smile.

The boy took his hand hesitantly and seemed to become even more flustered than before, if it was even possible. “Th- thank you, sir. But…” He looked as if he wasn’t too sure about continuing and Levi stole a glance at Hange, who just smiled sheepishly. “Please don’t call me Bertie. Only my mom can do that. My name is Bertolt and my friends call me Bertl, though Mike calls me Bertl too…”

Levi blinked repeatedly, puzzled at the rush of information that had left the boy’s mouth. For being so shy, he sure knew how to stand up for himself. Or at least his name. And who was Mike? He didn’t say dad, so maybe it was Hange’s boyfriend? Was it the tall blonde guy with the moustache? Oh get a grip Levi! It wasn’t the time to be thinking of that.

“Oh, ok. Bertolt it is then. Or Bertl. Is it ok for me to call you Bertl?” he asked and the kid nodded timidly. Bertl ran off to the back of the shop, but came back and tapped Hange on her hand. She immediately bent down to his level and anticipated the peck on her cheek before the kid ran off into the back again. 

As Levi watched the display of silent communication, he felt strange. This woman and her kid had made him forget why he was here in the first place. He felt a tug that drew him in, made him feel as if he had always belonged standing next to this piano, in this scene, with Hange. It felt as if those awful years after Petra’s death never took place. He even dared to think he somehow felt happy.

For the first time in a long time, he laughed. He let himself fill with emotion, like a drowning man gasping for sweet, cool air, and took a few steps back to sit on the stool. He’d forgotten it had fallen and fell on the floor himself, still giddy. It felt thrilling to laugh at the irony of it all. Just a short while ago he had promised himself this year would be different and already, here the change swept in. Nothing could change the fact that Petra was long gone. He had left his home to reminisce on his last moments of despair and misery but now he had found something he couldn’t quite comprehend just yet. Hope. This woman gave him back a little flare of hope, reminding him that there were still small things in life that were worth it, that made the dreariest days brighter.

His laughter rolled through his entire being until it reached the point that it drew tears from his eyes. It was true mirth, far from the small, forced laughs he gave Erwin to show him he was alright. A confused Hange was at a loss for what to do with him as he sat there on the floor, laughing and crying hysterically at the same time. She just stayed by his side, wondering if there was anything else she could do for him. 

But that was exactly what Levi needed. The sun had finally come out after the storm, the clouds parted to reveal a silver lining. Maybe now he could finally start to see change in his life and let his broken heart heal properly. From that moment on, he decided she was his personal sun. For there was no way he wouldn’t be stopping by the shop to see her again.

“Thank you, Hange. Thank you,” he said as he stood up, smiling as he left the shop. Hange let him go this time because it wasn’t going to be the last time he visited it, she just knew it. And he could no longer consider living without it and the scruffy woman who ran it. Besides, the piano was definitely a plus.

Once outside, he grabbed his cellphone and dialled a number he knew by heart. The deep voice of his best friend greeted him with a hint of surprise. “Levi. Hi, is everything alright? It’s unusual for you to call first.” he wondered, since it had been ages since he last received a phone call from him. 

Erwin assuming the role of his caretaker after what happened to him, had always been calling Levi first. He couldn’t believe he was hearing the bustling streets of the city over his phone. He was finally out of his apartment! He couldn’t believe it! 

The man left on the desk the letter he was reading and reached for his eyes, wiping some tears that were starting to form. He was overwhelmed with joy. Levi was trying, he was really trying this time. After hours, that turned to days and then months of him trying to talk him into start living again, he was finally doing it. Oh! This was surely something to celebrate. They simply had to.

“Are you outside?” he asked, just to make sure it wasn’t his imagination.

“Yes, Erwin. I finally decided to stop brooding, and since apparently the weather also decided to give it a break, I came out, just for a walk around the park.” he replied, nonchalantly.

At the mention of the park, Erwin stood up from his desk chair, suddenly alert. He knew perfectly what that place meant for Levi, and from past experiences he’d rather much forget, he knew what he was capable of. But he thought after last year, things wouldn’t repeat themselves.

“Are you ok? Please tell me this is not your suicide note. I can’t stand the thought of not listening to your grumpy voice ever again.” he decided to go for a half joke tone, still fearing the worst; already making his way toward the door of his office. But the sound of his friend’s laugh stopped him dead in his tracks. He remembered that laugh, he hadn’t been able to listen to it for a long while, and listening to it again made his heart jump with premature happiness. Still, he didn’t let down his guard, putting on his coat and grabbing his Mercedes’ keys.

“Shut up, Erwin. Listen, I gotta see you. I know you are a busy man, but I’ve got to tell you something. Can you make a gap in your busy schedule for your old pal? Meet me in five, at the Irish Rose.” Levi said as he quickened his pace, and hung up after hearing the reply. The sun was out, but not because of that it was less cold.

Erwin let out a sigh of relief, this was much like the old Levi he knew. Things were looking up, and of course he could be absent for a little while from his office. He could trust his secretary would take care of incoming calls from clients or business partners. A lawyer’s job could be hard, but thank God for Maria and her amazing skills in dealing with people. It made his job easier.

“Sure, already on my way. ” he told him as he put on his scarf, and waved goodbye to her. He wondered how the owner of the pub would receive Levi.

  The Irish Rose was a well known pub in the city, a legend some may say. Countless compositors claim to have written their masterpieces in that place. Musicians add to these wondrous stories that thanks to The Wild Irish Rose their careers had launched into stardom, and other people are simply thankful to have a nice cozy pub where they share their tales from around the world, or their romantic anecdotes.

It was also the place where Levi met Petra five years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far!  
> My tumblr is http://berlingabooba.tumblr.com/  
> I love Bertolt so much ;-; He deserves to be happy, and I wanna make that happen in this story. I promise I will write him as the cutest kid in the world and you'll fall for him. I'll make it my personal mission in this story.  
> And of course let's not forget about levihan. Lots of levihan.  
> Stay tuned! And if you liked it, comment or leave kudos <3  
> Till next time!


End file.
